Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Tidak ingin merindukan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting di mana dirinya pernah menyukai kakak kandungnya, waktu itu. Tetapi, itu tidak berlaku lagi untuk dirinya. Dia pasrah saja pada cobaan hidup. Hal itu tidak perlu dirindukan lagi. Archilless Heel Theme. For event Family: Fall and Feel. Enjoy! #75


**Don't Want to Miss a Thing**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO belong to KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, (maybe) miss typo, dengan menggunakan tema _Archilless Heel_, cerita membingungkan (harap maklum), cerita kecepatan.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

Di sinilah dia, di depan orang-orang yang sekarang menjadi orang tuanya. Orang tua kandung. Yang selama ini mengakibatkan dirinya menghilang saat sang ibu habis melahirkan. Ini sungguh membingungkan untuk dirinya, karena dia tidak belum mampu mencerna kata-kata dari kalimat sang ibu bahwa dirinya adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Haruno.

"Benar, anakku. Kamulah sesungguh anakku yang menghilang di saat kamu lahir karena satu alasan," ucap sang ibu. Wanita setengah baya ini tersenyum meratapi muka sang anak yang masih belum mengerti. "Mungkin kamu belum mengerti perkataan ibumu ini, ya?"

Terlalu bingung malahan. Pikirannya kalut. Sungguh. Bukan karena dia merindukan sosok ibu kandung, tetapi karena satu hal. Sekarang dia lupa, sangat lupa.

Dia menggigit bibir, butuh keputusan tepat untuk mengerti situasi. Situasi ini membingungkan. Bisakah dirinya mengerti pada semua ucapan wanita di depannya? Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menahannya beberapa menit, kemudian mengeluarkannya.

Inilah saatnya menyusun kalimat-kalimat wanita yang mengaku ibu kandungnya. Waktu sang ibu habis melahirkan anak bungsu, keluarga bahagia. Tetapi, karena suatu hal yang tidak tahu apa alasannya, ada seorang suster membawa dia masih bayi dari ruang penyimpanan bayi.

Tentu saja hal ini benar-benar dikejutkan terutama sang ibu. Ibunya menjerit histeris karena kehilangan bayi. Keluarga Haruno terus mencari-cari keberadaan bayi kecilnya itu, walau itu sangat kecil untuk ditemukan. Keluarga Haruno menyerah.

Setelah tujuh belas tahun, di sinilah mereka memandangi wajah anak yang dirindukannya. Anak yang dulunya menghilang, tepat berada di depan mata mereka. Warna rambut yang sama dengan sang ayah. Wajah manis yang sama mirip dengan sang ibu.

Sekarang dia mengerti. Gadis bernama Sakura mengerti semua penjelasan ini. Dia tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri, melangkah menuju kedua orang tua kandungnya dan memeluknya.

"Aku merindukan kalian, ibu, ayah."

"Kami juga merindukanmu, anakku."

Pelukan demi pelukan terasa hangat bila dirasakan dan dinikmati. Tentu pelukan kerinduan ini mengisahkan berbagai pertanyaan. Mereka menangis haru, melepaskan kerinduan yang dulu mereka pendam. Akhirnya lega karena keluarga mereka telah berkumpul.

**BRAK!**

Pintu terbuka secara serentak dari berbagai sisi, mengagetkan mereka yang sedang berpelukan. Arah tatapan orang tua setengah baya ke dua orang yang merupakan anak-anak mereka, tersenyum.

"Sasori, Karin."

Kedua bola mata hijau Sakura membulat, pelan-pelan menoleh ke belakang. Dikejutkan oleh seorang pria berambut merah sutera berdiri di depan pintu sana. Pria itu adalah sosok pria tegas dan berwibawa, itu menurut Sakura. Tetapi, itu dulu. Dan sekarang, Sakura ingin tahu kenapa pria bernama Sasori berada di sini.

Pria yang bernama Sasori belum menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Sasori berjalan dengan Karin untuk mengabarkan kabar baik kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ibu, aku ingin menikahi seorang gadis yang aku sayangi. Gadis itu adalah..." bola mata Sasori melebar melihat gadis berambut merah muda. "... Sakura?"

Wanita itu terkejut pada ucapan sang anak sulung, melihat gadis di depannya dan tersenyum. "Ibu belum memerkenalkan kalian dengan Sakura. Nah, ini adalah Sakura, adik kalian yang menghilang tujuh belas tahun yang lalu."

APA?!

Jadi, Sakura dan Sasori adalah saudara kandung?! Kakak-adik?! Mana mungkin. Sakura dan Sasori tidak memiliki rambut dan mata yang sama seperti dimiliki sang kedua orang tua. Tetapi, kenapa bisa seperti ini?

"Mungkin Sakura belum tahu kalau warna rambut Sasori dan Karin itu ada kemiripan dengan kakek dari ayahmu, Nak."

Sakura tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Dia tidak tahu mau berkata apa. Sejenak ditatap mata sedih Sasori membuat Sakura sudah melupakan satu hal penting, dia lupa kalau dirinya suka dengan Haruno Sasori. Selayaknya sepasang kekasih.

Mereka telah berjanji untuk menikah di depan sang adik Sasori, Haruno Karin. Sekarang pupus sudah keinginannya untuk memiliki seseorang di dalam hatinya. Berubah menjadi seorang saudara kandung yang dulu dirindukannya.

Sasori sedih. Gadis yang bakal dinikahinya harus menjadi seorang adik kandung. Dia tentu mengharapkan sang adik kembali saat sang adik diculik oleh suster tidak bertanggung jawab. Apa daya untuk dirinya menyatakan sebenarnya kepada kedua orang tua paling disayanginya?

"Lalu, siapa gadis yang ingin kamu nikahi?" tanya sang ibu mengejutkan Sasori kembali ke alam nyata. Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku bersedia dijodohkan oleh anak teman ayah itu," sahut Sasori pasrah. Wajah kedua orang tuanya tersenyum. Mereka bahagia mendengar sang anak mengatakan yang dulu mereka impikan.

Sakura terpaku pada ucapan Sasori, menahan dada yang sakit ini. Orang dulu dia sukai akan dijodohkan oleh calon sang ayah. Dia mengira bakal datang ke tempat ini untuk dinikahi oleh salah satu anak keluarga Haruno, malah yang dia dapatkan adalah pernyataan kalau dirinya adalah anak kandung keluarga Haruno yang hilang.

Sakura menangis dalam hati. Seruan hatinya mengatakan ini tidak adil. Dikencangkan kedua tangan di atas pangkuannya, menunduk dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan isak tangis. Air mata keluar tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Ayah dan ibu bangkit berdiri untuk memeluk anak sulungnya. Anak kedua dari pasangan Haruno ini beranjak dari situ, berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku tahu ini sangat berat untukmu. Aku juga tidak menyangka kamu adalah adikku yang hilang." Kedua tangan wanita bernama Karin melingkari pundak gemetar Sakura, menenangkan dirinya.

Sakura memutar badan sembari memeluk sang kakak. Dilihat pria yang dia sukai, tersenyum terpaksa padahal di dalam hatinya sudah dimakan kekosongan hampa. Sakura juga sama.

Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Lalu, memalingkan muka. Oh, dirinya tidak tahan pada situasi ini. Ingin sekali dia melarikan diri.

Karin mengangkat tubuh lemah Sakura dan beringsut dari ruangan setelah meminta izin dari orang tua mereka. Mereka menyetujuinya.

Saling menatap sekilas, lalu beranjak dari situ untuk menghilangkan perasaan menggegulutinya. Perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ada karena sebab. Sakura berharap ini terakhir kalinya dia memedam perasaan kepada pria yang disebut kakak kandungnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian, acara perjodohan sudah dilakukan. Acara itu dibuat kecil-kecilan. Hanya keluarga dari perjodohan ini yang diundang. Acara ini tidak mengundang dari orang-orang seperti rekan kerja, mereka mengundang sebagian anggota keluarga.

Di sinilah gadis bernama Haruno Sakura duduk sembari memandangi sang kakak sulung dihimpit oleh kedua orang tua beserta di hadapannya adalah calon isteri untuknya.

Perasaan yang waktu itu menggelayut benaknya seiring berjalannya waktu menghilang. Tidak ada perasaan kangen, rindu, sesak, juga sakit. Melainkan perasaan yang berubah antar kasih sayang terhadap saudara.

Gadis musim semi ini juga melupakan perasaan dulu menghantui beberapa tahun silam. Tetapi, apa daya dirinya bisa melupakan kalau Sakura dulu menyukai Haruno Sasori yang beda tujuh tahun darinya.

Pertemuannya dengan Sasori sungguh tidak terelakkan. Waktu itu Sasori bertemu Sakura di tempat makan. Dikenali oleh Karin. Sasori tersenyum sekilas. Pemandangan itu terus dirindukan oleh Sakura.

Sejak pertemuan itu, hubungan Sakura dan Sasori berjalan mulus. Mereka berniat untuk menikah. Tetapi, tidak di sangka kalau dirinya diundang datang ke rumah oleh Karin sengaja memberi kejutan. Apa yang diterima oleh Sakura adalah hadiah tidak terduga.

Sesudah acara perjodohan selesai, Sakura berdiri di depan jendela besar terus melamunkan masa-masa indah itu. Sakura belum menyadari ada sosok pria berdiri membelakanginya.

"Dulu, aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang wanita. Sekarang, aku menyukaimu sebagai adik."

Kalimat itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura kembali ke alam nyata. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, menatap pria berambut merah sutera melihatnya sayu. Sakura menegakkan busung dada, dagu dan punggungnya.

"Dulu, aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang pria. Sekarang, aku menyayangimu sebagai kakak."

Sasori mengerti kalimat itu. Sasori memutar badan ke samping, tidak melirik gadis yang dia sukai. Tetapi, melirik dia sebagai adiknya. Adik kandungnya.

Menatap punggung pria berambut merah sutera itu, Sakura bisa bernapas lega. Walaupun menyakitkan, dia bisa menerimanya. Mengingat kalimat tadi, Sakura kembali melamun lalu mengucapkan kalimat tidak terduga.

"Biarpun aku adalah adikmu, aku tidak melupakan aku pernah menyukaimu sebagai pria. Aku tidak akan kembali merindukan hal yang penting. Aku bisa melupakannya. PASTI!"

**THE END**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Ceritanya membingungkan! TIDAAAK! Rasanya bagaimana, ya? Hihi... Gara-gara mimpi di siang bolong, akhirnya saya buat beginian. Agak membingungkan, bukan? Pasti deh. Maaf...

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic GAJE bin ajaib. Terima kasih sekali lagi. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 16 July 2013


End file.
